Ben 10: Omniharem Capcom
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben Tennyson has faced his fair share of incredible fighters, but when he hears about a fighting tournament coming to Bellwood, will he enter to improve his fighting skills and possibly build a harem of the most beautiful female fighters as well as female monsters from another dimension? (Ben X Harem)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I know you want me to update Totally Spies Ultimate Alien Spy, but I will get to it soon as possible as well as Omniharem Effect, so here it is! The first Ben 10 X Capcom crossover!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any characters of the Capcom games, they belong to their respected owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Ben 10: Omniharem Capcom<span>

Chapter 1

The Tournament (Prologue)

* * *

><p>We come upon the apartment of Ben Tennyson (Who was now nineteen-years old), AKA the Ben 10, the Wielder of the Omnitrix, and Protector of Earth who was bored out of his mind was on the living room couch flipping through the channels. Everyone was out, Gwen and Kevin were off at college and Rook was spending time with his family back on his home planet Revonnah, Ben sighed in disappointment and pure boredom, they were no bad guys to fight, no universe was in peril. Ben yawned.<p>

"Nothing's on at all!" Ben said to himself. Ben began to flip again when something caught his eye.

"Fighting Tournament?" Ben said to himself in curiosity, now this was new. Ben began to think about why this Tournament was going on, but he shook it off. He then decided what to do.

"Might as well sign up." Ben said to himself in boredom. "Who knows, it could be fun."

(Next Day)

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson was now at Bellwood Stadium, which was quite big (It was a huge dome shaped building and it had a huge banner on it that said "World Street Fighting Tournament" above the entrance). Ben shrugged and walked up to the sign up booth and came across a beautiful woman who wore a blue qipao with black legging with her brown hair styled in "ox horns". The first thing that the young man noticed was the fact that the woman's legs were "defined" is a suitable word. Ben tried his best not to stare, but he was caught.<p>

"See something you like?" The Chinese woman said with a smile. Ben blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"S-Sorry about that!" Ben said trying his hardest not to blush.

"It's alright, Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Uhh...I like to sign up for the World Street Fighting Tournament." Ben said while trying hide his nervousness from the attractive woman in front of him.

"Well I..." The woman was about to say something, but took a closer look at him, "Wait, you're Ben Tennyson, right?"

Ben started to become a bit prideful and said "I see you heard of me."

"Yes, You're quiet popular in China." The woman said, 'But I still need to check your ID."

'_Well, __It was worth a shot..._' Ben thought as he gave her his ID.

"19 years old?" She said.

"Yeah." Ben said with a grin on his face.

The woman sat up and held her hand toward the emerald eyed hero.

"I'm Chun-Li, it's pleasure to meet you." The woman named Chun-Li introduced with a smile, Ben shook her hand with a grin.

"Like wise." Ben said.

(The Tournament)

* * *

><p>Ben and Chun-Li were now inside, Chun-Li left to attend to other matters. Ben saw a lot of people watching the fight between what looked like two guys, the first was a Japanese man in a white karate GI outfit and the second was a blond guy in a red one.<p>

"Wow, it's packed." Ben said amazed at so many people in one place.

"Pretty cool, huh?" An outgoing voice said behind Ben, Ben turned to see a Japanese girl that was about seventeen or so with short brown hair and chestnut eyes, with a long white headband on her head and wore what appeared to be a sailor fuku, red converse shoes, red boxing gloves, and red bloomers underneath her skirt. Ben looked at her confused.

"And you are?" Ben asked confused by this new person's appearance.

"Me? I'm Sakura Kasugano!" The girl known as Sakura introduced to the teenage hero, but then she noticed something "Wait a minute! You're that Ben 10 guy!"

Ben looked at her in shock. "Yeeeah."

"So cool!" Sakura jumped with excitement, Ben grinned by the young woman's reaction to see him.

"So, who are those guys fighting each other?" Ben asked the girl as he pointed at them.

"Oh, That's Ryu and Ken." Sakura introduced the two fighters who are looking like they were both, "One day, I'll be as strong as Ryu-san!"

"So, You are a fighter too?" Ben asked amazed to know that this girl was also a fighter.

"Yep, but I'm still not as strong as Ryu-san." Sakura said disappointed.

"I'm sure you be as great as him." Ben said with a reassuring tone. Sakura smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ben." Sakura said sweetly. Ben was happy to finally find a friend to talk to here, But as they saw the match end (Ryu won) a young woman who looked like a masked wrestler, but she wore a very reviling outfit which was sky blue, and long blond hair that was tide in pig tails.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The woman said with an outgoing voice as she did a pose. Ben blushed slightly at her appearance.

"Who's that?" Ben asked confused by this woman. "And what's with that outfit?"

"That's R. Mika, she's a wrestler." Sakura explained to the young hero. Ben then looked back at the female wrestler.

"Next up is Chun-Li vs Elena!" R. Mika said with a booming voice, everyone in the crowed cheered.

"So cool!" Sakura exclaimed excited for the next match. Ben was shocked when he heard that Chun-Li was next to fight. Chun-Li entered the ring as well as a beautiful, tall dark skinned woman with short white hair who's attire consists of a white two-piece bikini-like outfit with pale red, sky-blue, gold and purple bands on her neck, arms, wrists, shins, and ankles, (She looked like she was from East Africa), Ben was on the edge of his seat in curiosity.

'_This could be interesting._' Ben thought with interest. The two female fighters began to clash with one another, Chun-Li was the first to land a hit.

"Hyakurerukyaku!" Chun-Li yelled as she did a barrage of powerful kicks at the East African woman, but she was able to dodge every single hit from the beautiful Chinese fighter.

"She's fast." Ben said amazed by how quick Elena was able to block every single kick that Chun-Li was giving to her.

Elena was now in a "tribal fight stance" and began to give incredible kicks to Chun-Li, who was blocking every move she was making and countered with a hit. Ben was impressed by what he was seeing. They were both incredibly fast and agile.

'_Wow, these girls could easily take out Kicking Hawk and Rath with ease._' Ben thought observing the fight between the two beautiful woman. Sakura noticed this.

"Everything alright, Ben?" Sakura asked worried about her new friend. Ben looked over at her.

Ben smiled and said, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

(Minutes later after the match)

* * *

><p>Chun-Li was the victor in the match, Ben and Sakura both came up to congratulate her.<p>

"You were great!" Sakura said happily to her friend.

"Yeah!" Ben said with a grin on his face, Chun-Li smiled at the two.

"Thanks, I see you both met already." Chun-Li said.

"Ben is really nice, I'm sure he's a better fighter too!" Sakura said with a prideful grin on her face.

"Thanks, Sakura." Ben thanked while rubbing his head embarrassed, but then he saw the East African woman come by them. She walked up to Chun-Li

"Congratulations." Elena said (Ben noticed she had an accent as well) as she shook Chun-Li's hand, Ben smiled at her good sportsman ship. Elena then noticed the young man.

"And you are?" Elena asked confused by this new person in front of her, Ben was amazed that she never seen him before, well, she was from another country after all.

"Ben Tennyson." Ben said as he held his hand to her to shake,

"Elena." Elena introduced as she gladly accepted his gesture.

'_There's something...amazing about him..._' Elena thought. But then suddenly R. Mika announced the next competitors to the ring.

"Next up is Ben 10 vs Sakura!" R. Mika announced to the crowed of people. Ben and Sakura were surprised that they were going to fight next. Sakura turned to Ben with a determined look on her face.

"Show me what you got, Ben!" Sakura said with a grin. Ben just smiled.

"Sure!" Ben said as they both headed toward the ring.

To Be Continued!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Ben 10: Omniharem Capcom and I hope to see what you think of the next chapter!**

**One more thing, Don't worry, he will also meet up with all the characters soon enough.**

**Next chapter will develop Ben and Sakura's relationship!**

**See ya!**


	2. The Big Interruption In Bellwood

**Sorry for the long wait you guys and here is chapter 2 of Ben 10: Omniharem Capcom and tell me what you think of it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Big Interruption In Bellwood

* * *

><p>Ben and Sakura walked up on to the ring where the fight was going to take place, Chun Li and Elena watched in the audience. The whole place was full of cheering and a few boos as well.<p>

"This should be interesting." Chun Li said with interest at what was about to unfold.

"Yeah!" Elena agreed as well and was excited to see the outcome of the fight. Ben began a few stretches with Sakura doing the same.

"You ready, Ben?" Sakura asked as she got into fighting position and tightened her head band.

"Ready!" Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and with that a flash of green light engulfed the whole stadium, Sakura and everyone shielded their eyes and as the light died down, they were shocked at what they saw.

What they saw was not Ben, but a red four armed humanoid, he was big and muscular, had four green eyes, and what appeared to be a mustache and goatee on his face, he also wore a black and green wrestling man outfit.

"I wanted Rath, but Fourarms is good too!" Ben/Fourarms said as he cracked all four of his knuckles, Everyone was amazed by what they were seeing.

"Amazing." Chun Li said astonished by what she was seeing in front of her.

"I never seen anything like this before." Elena said just as amazed as Chun-Li was.

Ben/Fourarms got into fighting position and taunted the sailor fuku warring girl and said, "Come at me!"

"You asked for it!" Sakura said as she came at him with a round house kick which Ben/Fourarms dodged with ease. She then came in with another kick which Ben/Fourarms caught with his right and third hand.

"Is that all you got?" Ben/Fourarms said which infuriated the teenager. She then jumped back ready to to charge back at him in full speed. She then came at him with a barrage of kicks, but Ben was able to dodge every single hit that Sakura was sending him.

"What?" Sakura said shocked by what she was seeing, "He's fast."

Ben/Fourarms blocked the last kick and pushed Sakura back, but she kept her balance.

"You're good." Sakura said panting.

"I know I am." Ben/Fourarms said with a cocky grin and was about to come at Sakura in full speed like a bull in a rodeo, but then an explosion could be heard outside of the building.

"What was that?" Someone asked in the audience.

"Don't worry folks, it's-" R. Mika was interrupted when the doors where blown out of the way, which made everyone panic, Fourarms transformed back to Ben and was shocked to see what it was.

"What the heck is that?" Sakura said shocked, what they saw looked like a strange green skinned man with his brain shown through a glass helmet and was riding what looked like a mutant that was a combination of a dinosaur and bird.

"Animo..." Ben said with a sigh. "It just had to be Dr. Animo."

"Who?" Chun-Li asked as she came up to the ring.

"A crazy mad scientist that wants to turn everyone and everything on Earth into mutants, I fought the guy since I was ten and he still hasn't given up." Ben explained to them.

Everyone was amazed at what they just heard.

"Wait." Elena asked with a stunned look on her face, "You fought when you where just ten years old?"

Ben grinned and said, "I know, I'm awesome."

Elena was amazed by this and thought, '_This boy is a true warrior._'

But then something started beeping in Ben's watch and a voice came in, it was Rook Blonko, Ben's best friend and partner.

"Ben!" Rook spoke.

"Yeah, I know, Animo's at it again." Ben said to his watch. "I got it covered."

"That is not what I was about to say." Rook said, "A portal is being opened in Downtown Bellwood."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in unison at what they just heard.

(Downtown Bellwood)

* * *

><p>Ben and the girls were now outside of the Stadium to find Animo destroying everything in his sight with people panicking in the process.<p>

"I will finally take over and destroy Tennyson once and for all!" Animo vowed with a victorious grin on his face.

"I don't think so!" A voice said, Animo turned to see Ben, Sakura, Chun-Li, and Elena. Animo smiled evilly.

"Well well well, I can finally get rid of you after all." Animo said, "My minions, kill Ben Tennyson!"

With that mutant beings with mind controlled headbands came charging at them in full speed, Ben activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Swampfire.

"Finally, I get what I want for once!" Ben/Swampfire said as he charged along with his new friends and began taking them out one by one. Chun-Li, Elena, and Sakura were taking them out with complete ease, Ben/Swampfire was now facing Animo ready to take him in.

"It's over, Animo!" Ben/Swampfire said as his hands lit with fire ready to take on what ever Animo was about to throw at him.

"I'm afraid it's over for you, Ben Tennyson!" Animo yelled diabolically as the sky became dark with a gigantic worm hole was forming in the clouds.

"What on earth..." Chun-Li uttered in complete shock.

"I never see anything like this." Elena said with her mouth agape.

As the sky was changing completely, strange creatures came out of the wormhole and were flying in the skies of Bellwood, Ben was amazed by what he was seeing and then transformed back to normal.

"Animo, what have you done?!" Ben asked in anger.

"I summoned creature from another dimension to destroy you and this town!" Animo explained, "With the help of them I will take over the world!"

"Dude, you are beyond cliche!" Ben said with a palm to the face.

"Where am I" A voice said, everyone turned to see a strange girl with fur all over her body, cat ears, and long blue hair, Ben was confused, but couldn't help but notice that she was half naked which made him blush.

'_Holy..._' Ben trying to keep himself in control, '_Keep it together, Tennyson._'

Ben walked over to the confused girl, "I'm Ben Tennyson, and you are?"

"Felicia..." The strangely dressed girl introduced.

"Are you lost?" Chun-Li asked, ignoring the fact that she was half naked.

She nodded, Ben never see her here before and asked, "You're not from here are you?"

She shook her head, Ben looked over to her moving tail. "Is that tail moving?"

"Of course, I'm a catwoman!" Felicia said with a smile on her face, everyone was shocked by what they just heard.

"You're not a cosplayer?" Sakura asked confused by her appearance. Felicia shook her head childishly.

"It can't be!" Everyone turned to see Animo in complete shock, "You can't be the one I summoned!"

"Okay, Animo, time for you to go back to your cell." Ben said.

(Minutes later)

* * *

><p>The Plumbers came and took Animo back to Plumber jail, he was still babbling to himself about how his plan had failed. Ben and the girls with who Ben introduced as Max Tennyson and Rook Blonko.<p>

"Good work, Ben." Max said as he patted him on the shoulder. Max left to take care of other matters.

"So, what about the cat girl?" Elena asked.

"She is not a threat, but we will be cautious around her." Rooks reassured them, "We might also have others like her around Bellwood. So be careful."

Everyone was was shocked to hear this, this was going to be a long day.

"You must be the Great Ben Tennyson, am I correct?" A voice said, everyone turned to see a woman with blond hair that was in braided pig tails and had a scar on her left cheek, she wore a green leotard, a red beret, red gloves as well as boots, and had green marks on her each of her legs as well. Ben was stunned by how hot she was (and the fact she wore practically nothing at all).

"Cammy!" Chun-Li said happily, Ben was shocked by her outburst.

"And who is that?' Ben asked confused by the appearance of the woman known as Cammy.

"That is Cammy White, she is part of the British special force team known as Delta Red." Rook introduced, "She and Delta Red will be helping us for the time being."

"Yeah, maybe help us find those beings Animo summoned up to kill me." Ben said with a tired look, all Ben wanted was some relaxation and fight in the tournament (which was now being post-pond because of the sudden attack), now he was suddenly back to the hero biz, guess it couldn't get any worse, right?

"Also, she will be staying in your apartment as well." Rooks said to the teen superhero.

"WAHT?!" Ben yelled shocked. The girls also asked to stay with him for the time being since they had no way of leaving Bellwood and the hotels were way to far away for them. Looks like things got worse (or has it?)

Looks like crazy day for our young hero.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much romance, but that will come soon (Ben and Sakura will be more like rivals first though). Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Ben 10: Omniharem Capcom and make sure to comment and tell me what you think. Also, if you haven't read The Troubles of a Misplaced Hero, go check it out!  
><strong>

**See ya next chapter!**


End file.
